kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Viri
The Viri '''also known by there common name as '''Sand Elves where a race of Elves that inhabited Shakara before the rise of the Shakuma. A spiritual yet hearty people, the Viri forged a mighty nation from one of the most inhospitably environments that stretched across much of the eastern regions of Sisitra. They doubled their power when they made the decision with the Gelldir to forge the Gelldir Imperium, where they were given a great deal of Avari slaves. However, the Viri were not to last, as a great mummify curse swept across their lands, killing all Viri who were touched by it. Leaving behind their great works and the savage Vel'enge. History The Viri were one of the youngest Elf Races, however they aren't the less known ones. The Viri were skilled architects and Crafters who were able to build magnificent cities for other elven races. Great amount of times the Elven Empire to commission Viri Architects for their works. The Viri firstly began as the "Lor Desert"; and independent Kingdom of Viri that ruled both deserts at once uses magic to teleport between the 2. They were ruled by Dexxi Seer, the Viri's Chief Shaman who later became their King between 4200 to 4000 Elven Rule. Eventually with the hostility of the neighbouring nation the Goblin Dominion and later losing the Jewel Desert to them, The Viri joined the Empire Elven to better protect themselves from the Goblins. Dexxi Seer became a leading member of the Elven Court. The Viri stayed as loyal members of the Elven Empire alongwith the Shenari and the Briari. during the years of 2350 pre-darkening. When the Gelldir(the Leading Elves of the Elven Empire) created the Humans as a slave force to power the Elven Empire further using theDwarven Blood. The Viri frowned upon this act of the Gelldir, and protested against the enslavement of the Humans. But there voices were silenced when the Elven War came about. The Viri, would often go against the Gelldir 's Orders to stay out of contact with all opposing forces of the Elven Empire. They would give refuge to escaped humans, and refugee orcs. The major one being Jerrine, the mother of Balgarath. This rebellious action by the Viri led to their demise, as the Gelldir deemed the Viri traitors of the Empire. They were removed from the Empire, and hunted down and killed. Many of the Viri that were not able to flee were killed. Eventually, the Viri just disappeared, many believed that the Gelldir killed all of them. The Viri's Architecture in the Deserts began to crumble away back into the sands. And their name was lost to time. Viri Influences in Human Culture Despite the Viri's downfall and extinction before the Humans came to power it is said that the Humans did indeed remember the Viri and used their Architectual knowledge to create their cities, and fast to (it took just under 100 years for the Humans to eract Kat prime, Arcka, and other main cities). Also, the Viri's culture was somehow passed down to 2 Human races, the Katanovian Luniens, and the Shakuma. Speculations Some Human and Shenari scholars speculate that the Viri race where not fully destoryed by the Gelldir and that somewhere, hidden away underneath the earth of terfall lies the Viri's reffuge. But theses speculations have no evidence behind them because what remains of the Gelldir (the Madness Legion spook out to the other races that "All races will turn to madness, or suffer the fate of the Viri"). This is questionable that the Madness Gelldir did indeed destory the Viri, or destoryed their power and cause them to hide. Architecture The Viri Architecture was both impressive and well sturctures, lasting way other 5000 years. Many of the Viri's old homes still exist in the Deserts of Shakara and Jewel, despite the erosion of the sand. The Major Viri Work that still exists in its impressive form is the "Temple of the Desert Eye", a monumentual Temple that was built deep inside the Ravine Mountains. Trivia *The Viri did not actully die out by the Darkening, so it is unclear if any of them did survive the effects of being cut off from Celestris. *The Viri Cultures reflexs 2 cultures, the arabic Culture, and the Early Eqyptian Culture both in appearance of attire, and Architecture. *It could also be said that the Sarrian are based on the early stage of the Viri, and that the Gelldir could have made the Sarrians to Destory the Viri. Refferences *https://warosu.org/data/tg/img/0305/29/1393542724302 Category:Elves Category:Viri Category:Viri Kingdom Category:Elven Empire Category:Shakara